The present invention relates to a shopping aid or carrier and more specifically to a novel handle used for carrying shopping bags, boxes, bundles or the like.
At the present time, many grocery stores or the like provide the shopper with plastic bags with handles for carrying groceries and other merchandise. The plastic bags are carried by the shopper by inserting the fingers through the handles. These handles tend to cut or dig into the user's fingers. This is especially true when the bags are heavily loaded or when the user carries multiple bags in one hand.
In addition, many department stores provide shopping bags with wire handles. When the shopper has many bags it can be difficult and cumbersome to carry the bags at the same time.
Heretofore, a shopper could use a portable shopping cart to carry their purchases home from grocery stores or department stores. These shopping carts are generally metal carts or the like on wheels. Although, these portable shopping carts are generally collapsible, they are heavy and cumbersome to carry when not in use.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel shopping aid or carrier that is lightweight and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel shopping aid which is easy and economical to manufacture.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a handle which includes means to receive and retain handles of a plastic bag or shopping bag so that the shopper can easily carry heavily loaded bags or multiple bags.